The present invention relates to edible protein products derived from fungal mycelial fibers obtained from a fermenter. When such a material, particularly if the ribonucleic acid coated thereof has been reduced, is mechanically worked and then directly air dried, it becomes very hard and tough-textured. Similarly, products made from the material by reduction of nucleic acid content and direct air drying also have an undesirable texture.